Lets try!
by StarBunnyCraft
Summary: kyuhyun and sungmin have a ridiculous and complicated relationships. They are a newlywed but they didn't love each other but they needs each other. They decided to try something new in their life... Chap 4 is up! /KyuMin/Newbie/OOC/GS.
1. Prolog

**Lets Try...**

**.**

**.**

GS KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : I stole the names, but not own them, just the idea is mine .

Author : Miel a.k.a starbunnycraft

Pairing : My precious OTP KyuMin

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuri, Sulli, Donghae

Genre : Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K to T to M.. I don't know~ :p

Warning : Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s), no EYD. DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

Summary : kyuhyun and sungmin have a ridiculous and complicated relationships. They are a newlywed but they didn't love each other but they needs each other. They decided to try something new in their life.

.

Don't like, don't read. Simple!

.

.

.

.

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun POV

_katakanlah aku seorang pengecut, yah pengecut karena aku adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta kepada gadis yang kucintai. Dan saat ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk kembali menjalin suatu hubungan dengan wanita. Karena Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai seorang wanita._

_Terpuruk. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. diriku yang pasrah mengikuti keinginan orangtua yang memintaku untuk menikahi putri keluarga Lee. Akupun menyetujuinya karena seorang Cho kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi istrinya. Karena Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai seorang Kwon yuri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin POV

_Menikah, suami dan cinta.. Apa itu?_

_Bukannya aku tidak mengerti Kata-kata itu, hei aku tidak bodoh.. bagaimanapun aku ini lulusan Magister dari Tokyo University! Hanya saja kata-kata itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku, hingga pada suatu hari orangtuaku tiba-tiba membahasnya dan memintaku untuk menikah dan berkeluarga. _

_Berhubung saat itu aku belum memiliki seorang kekasih alias single, mereka dengan tegas memintaku untuk menikah dengan putra dari keluarga Cho. Aku menolaknya? Tentu saja tidak. Pasti kalian heran kenapa aku tidak menolaknya? Jawabannya simple karena aku sudah lelah dan jenuh dengan kehidupanku yang terasa sangat datar._

_ Lagipula aku malas bila harus menentang kedua orangtuaku, toh kehidupanku sama saja tidak banyak yang berubah. Setelah aku menikah selama hampir setengah tahun dengan pria pilihan orangtuaku, semuanya sama saja yang berbeda hanya statusku saat ini sudah menjadi istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So…. This is my first fic and it's genderswitch.

Don't be too hard to me because I'm a newbie ^^;;

Please review and tell me, should I continue or delete~?! :p


	2. Chapter 1

**Lets Try...**

**.**

**.**

GS KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : I stole the names, but not own them, just the idea is mine .

Author : Miel a.k.a starbunnycraft

Pairing : My precious OTP KyuMin

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuri, Sulli, Donghae

Genre : Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K to T to M.. I don't know~ :p

Warning : Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s), no EYD. DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

Summary : kyuhyun and sungmin have a ridiculous and complicated relationships. They are a newlywed but they didn't love each other but they needs each other. They decided to try something new in their life.

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

.

a/n : thanks for reviews guys! I don't expected you all want to continue this weird fic ^^;;

so here's the update~ enjoy! ^^

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Seoul malam hari, saat ini jam telah menunjukkan angka 8. Pintu apartemen mewah bernomer "0137" terbuka dari luar menandakan penghuni apartemen tersebut telah pulang dari aktifitas seharian penuh.

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen. Gelap dan sunyi, dua hal itu yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kantor tempat dia bekerja.

Lelah adalah hal yang ia rasakan saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berteriak minta diberi asupan makanan yang layak. Kyuhyun melewatkan makan pagi dan siang, hal ini biasa kyuhyun lakukan karena alasan sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri.

.

Setelah menyalakan lampu ruang tengah apertemennya, kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar yang merupakan ruangan favoritnya. Dia rebahkan badannya yang letih ke atas single bed miliknya. Sejenak dia melepas lelah sambari memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Tak lama ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi membersikan badannya yang lengket karna seharian beraktifitas.

Sebenernya kyuhyun sangat ingin kembali membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda, akan tetapi cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berteriak memohon untuk diberi makan sedari siang.

Akhirnya kyuhyun menyerah dan keluar kamar menuju dapur berniat membuat semangkok ramen instan demi menenangkan cacing yang ada di dalam perutnya.

.

Kyuhyun sedang merebus sepanci air untuk merebus ramen, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu apertemennya terbuka dari luar dan menutup kembali. Seseorang masuk ke dalam apertemennya, kyuhyun tidak perlu memastikan siapa orang yang dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam apertemenya.

Hanya ada dua orang yang dapat masuk dengan leluasa keluar masuk apertemen mewah tesebut, pertama tentu saja Cho kyuhyun itu sendiri dan orang kedua adalah istrinya.. Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku mendengar pintu masuk apertemen terbuka. "_ah.. ternyata dia baru pulang_" gumamku dalam hati.

ku lirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding dapur, jarum pendek hampir menunjukkan angka 10. Ternyata sungmin pulang agak cepat hari ini. Biasanya dia pulang sekitar jam 10 lewat.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi dalam seminggu ini, baru hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan istriku.

Ya, benar seperti yang kalian duga. Kami adalah pasangan suami istri yang super duper sibuk, sampai-sampai dalam seminggu kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu dan bertegur sapa sekedar basa-basi.

kami memang tinggal seatap tetapi itu tidak lantas membuat kami dapat berinteraksi seperti pasangan penganti baru pada umumnya.

.

Biar sedikit kujelaskan mengenai kehidupan pengantin baru kami. Di saat pengantin baru lainnya sedang berada dalam gelora cinta, dimana tiada hari tanpa kecupan manis dan pelukan hangat, lain halnya dengan kami.

Aku bekerja sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan konstruksi CHO corp. tidak perlu ditanya lagi betapa sibuknya diriku. Pagi hari sebelum jam 8 diriku sudah berada di balik meja kerjaku di kantor.

Sedangkan Lee sungmin, istriku adalah pemilik galeri seni Taesan art gallery. Ayah mertuaku telah menyerahkan Taesan art gallery kepada sungmin dengan alasan dia ingin pensiun dini dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan istrinya.

Taesan art gallery merupakan galeri seni terkemuka dan terbesar di korea. Taesan juga memilki cabang di Tokyo juga di paris. Jadi bisa di banyangkan betapa sibuknya istriku ini.

Singkat cerita sebelum dia membuka mata, diriku sudah berada di kantor dan sebaliknya, saat diriku sudah memejamkan mata dia baru pulang ke rumah. Jadi sangatlah wajar jika kita berdua jarang bejumpa kecuali hari libur, itupun jika aku tidak mempunyai janji dengan klien atau sungmin yang pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengontrol galeri miliknya yang berada di tokyo dan paris.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku. eh.. salah, maksudku kamarku dan kyuhyun. Kamar ini sebenarnya kamar kami berdua secara kami sudah menikah.

Akan tetapi kyuhyun menyadari bahwa aku tidak nyaman untuk sekamar dengannya, walaupun kami sudah menikah. Maka kyuhyunlah yang mengalah untuk pindah menempati kamar tamu dan dia membiarkanku menggunakan master bed room dengan alasan barang-barangku lebih banyak dari barang miliknya dan katanya akan repot bila harus memindahkan berbagai macam barangku ke kamar tamu.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kurang enak dengan kyuhyun yang pindah ke kamar tamu, karena sebenarnya apertemen ini adalah milik kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dari kuliah hidup sendiri di apertemen mewah ini, sedangkan aku sebelumnya tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Sesuai kesepakatan orangtua kami, maka akulah yang harus pindah ke apertemen kyuhyun.

.

"PPRANGGGGGG!"

"astaga apa itu?!" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Baru saja aku akan membuka baju untuk mandi, terdengar suara seperti paci jatuh dari arah dapur.

Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Disana aku menemukan kyuhyun sedang mengangkat panci berisi ramen yang tadi dia jatuhkan ke lantai.

.

"kyu… kau sedang apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya dengan agak panik, takut-takut ada yang terluka.

"tidak apa-apa min. aku hanya sedang membuat ramen dan saat mengangkat paci, tidak sengaja tanganku menyentuh permukaan panci yang panas" jelasnya kepadaku.

"apa kau lapar? Sini biar kubuatkan ramen yang baru, dan biar aku saja yang membereskan kekacauan disini. Kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah ne.." perintahku kepada kyuhyun. "ne.. baiklah" jawabnya.

.

Segera kubuatkan semangkuk ramen untuknya setelah sebelumnya membereskan kekacauan di dapur. Setelah ramen matang, langsungku antarkan ramen ke ruang tengah. Disana kyuhyun terlihat sedang menonton acara berita malam di tv. Kuletakkan mangkok ramen dan segalas susu coklat hangat di atas meja yang berada di depan sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku. "ah min.. gomawoyo." Dia berkata dengan kaku kepadaku. "maaf jadi merepotkanmu malam-malam. Padahal kau pasti lelah baru pulang kerja..".

"it's okay kyu. You are my husband, right? Ini sudah merupakan kewajibanku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum getir.

"gomawo min.." jawab kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengerti.

.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah dengan kyuhyun, walaupun dia tidak pernah menuntutku untuk melayani dan mengurusnya layaknya seorang istri, tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak.

Bagaimanapun kyuhyun adalah namja yang telah beristri, tetapi masih terlihat seperti pria single.

Aku dapat mengetahuinya karena akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat semakin kurus dan mukanya terlihat sangat letih. Sepertinya jam makan dan tidurnya sangat kacau. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan namja yang telah beristri.

Apa kata mertuaku nanti kalau dia melihat anak sulung kesayangannya kacau seperti ini. Aku pasti dianggap sebagai istri yang tidak becus mengurus suami. yah walau pada kenyataannya memang diriku tidak mengurus suamiku.

.

Mau bagaimana lagi, pernikahanku ini bukan seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, dimana istri setiap hari mengurusi suami mulai dari membuka mata di pagi hari hingga menutup mata di malam hari.

Pernikahan ini kami lakukan bukan berlandaskan cinta atau apalah itu namanya. Pernikahan ini kami lakukan berlandaskan kebutuhan. Kebutuhan akan sebuah status, kebutuhan akan sebuah ketenangan dan kebutuhan akan suatu hal yang baru, dimana tidak ada lagi desakan dan tekanan dari berbagai pihak.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sembari kyuhyun menyantap ramen buatan sungmin. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari sungmin yang dari tadi hanya melamun dengan pandangan kosong, akhirnya memanggil sungmin untuk menyadarkannya kembali. "min. min.. Lee sungmin!"panggil kyuhyun dengan nada yang dinaikan satu tingkat.

"ah! Ne? kenapa?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya sembari mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"kau melamun, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Biar mangkuk dan gelasnya aku yang bereskan."

"baiklah aku tidur duluan. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam kyu. Jaljayo.." sungmin berkata sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"jaljayo lee sungmin.." gumam kyuhyun pelan yang pasti tidak terdengar oleh sungmin yang telah mentup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

(keesokan harinya)

.

Ringggggggggg…. Riiinggggggggggg….

Kyuhyun bangun sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan satu tangannya lagi mematikan alarm dari ponselnya.

Jam 6.30 , dia tidak perlu bergegas untuk pergi kekantor karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Seingatnya hari ini ia juga tidak memiliki rencana janji bertemu klien di luar hari kantor.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi menuntaskan rutinitas paginya. Setelah itu dia pergi keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Di atas meja makan terlihat telah tersedia susu coklat hangat beserta roti panggang, daging asap serta telur rebus yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanyanya dalam hati masih memandangi menu sarapan yang ada di depannya.

"eh, kyu.. sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan!" sungmin keluar dari arah balkon dengan menggunakan pakaian olahraganya. Sepertinya dia habis melakukan yoga di balkon.

"kau yang menyiapkan sarapan? Tidak peru repot min." Tanya kyu sambil mengambil setangkap roti bakar.

"hmm.. tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Ini juga sekalian menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Terkadang jenuh juga sarapan diluar, sekali-kali sarapan di rumah lebih baik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

_"Sepertinya mood sungmin sangat baik pagi ini. Jarang-jarang melihat dia bersemangat seperti ini. Yah ada baiknya kalau moodnya bagus, dengan begini setidaknya aku bias menyantap sarapan yang layak walaupun jarang-jarang._ _Biasanya kalau memang ada kesempatan sarapan bersama, kita hanya akan minum susu dan kopi, lalu langsung berangkat ke kantor masing-masing."_

gumama kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Hening mewarnai kegiatan sarapan kami. Masing-masing kyu dan sungmin dengan khidmat menghabiskan makanannya.

Ditengah keheningan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terdengar telpon rumah yang memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"biar aku yang angkat." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengangkat telpon yang ada tak jauh dari meja makan.

"yeoboseyo?"

_"kyubaby!"_

"eoo.. umma?! ne, ada apa pagi-pagi menelpon?" kyu melirik sungmin seakan memberi isyarat bahwa umma-nya yang sedang menelpon dan sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

_"umma, appa dan sulli kemarin baru pulang dari London.. sudah hampir 4 bulan kita tidak bertemu. Umma sudah kangen dengan menantu kesayangan umma, jadi siang nanti kau dan istrimu datanglah ke rumah umma. arraseo!"_ celoteh sang umma tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"biar kutanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada sungmin, apakah dia ada schedule hari ini.."

_"ini weekend kyu! Tidak seharusnya istrimu bekerja di hari libur! Mana sungmin? Berikan telponya kepada minbaby!"_ kyu yang sweatdrop mendapat semburan dari umma-nya menyerahkan ganggang telpon kepada sungmin.

"yeoboseyo? Umma.."

_"aigoo.. my minbaby! Apa hari ini kamu ada schedule? Umma kangen denganmu sayang.."_ rengek sang umma kepada sungmin.

"mollayo umma. hari ini kebetulan schedule-ku kosong. Aku dan kyuhyun siang ini akan ke rumah umma, eotte?" jawab sungmin dengan nada yang sangat amat manis. Sisi yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada kyuhyun.

_"okay. umma tunggu kalian siang ini. Anyeong!"_

"ne, anyeong." Sungmin menutup gagang telpon dan kembali ke meja makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang terputus.

.

"benar kau tidak ada schedule hari ini?" Tanya kyuhyun yang menginterupsi sungmin yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"uhmm.. sebenarnya ada. Tapi itu bisa ditunda hingga minggu depan kok." Jawab sungmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan remahan roti bakar.

"telan dulu makananmu baru bicara. Baiklah nanti siang kita berangkat ke rumah umma bersama. Berdandanlah yang cantik karena nanti akan ada sulli juga." Kyuhyun berkata sambil bangkit dari meja makan kembali ke kamarnya.

"mwo! Sulli juga pulang ke seoul? Omo.." sungmin yang mendengar kabar itu mulai gugup untuk bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay. This is it. A weird chapter ever =,="

Mianhae.. this chapter looks so boring. But I'll try my best for the next chapter! *promise*

Well, I really need your review because…..

More review = fast update!

This is our deal, okay! ^0^


	3. Chapter 2

**Lets try!**

.

**GS KyuMin**

.

Disclaimer : I stole the names, but not own them, just the idea is mine .

Author : Miel a.k.a starbunnycraft

Pairing : My precious OTP KyuMin

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuri, Sulli, Donghae

Genre : Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K to T to M.. maybe, I don't know~ :p

Warning : Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s), no EYD. DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

.

Summary : kyuhyun and sungmin have a ridiculous and complicated relationships. They are a newlywed but they didn't love each other but they needs each other. They decided to try something new in their life.

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

.

.

"_benar kau tidak ada schedule hari ini?" Tanya kyuhyun menginterupsi sungmin yang sedang menyantap sarapannya._

"_uhmm.. sebenarnya ada. Tapi itu bisa ditunda hingga minggu depan kok." Jawab sungmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan remahan roti bakar._

"_telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara. Baiklah nanti siang kita berangkat ke rumah umma bersama. Berdandanlah yang cantik karena nanti akan ada sulli juga." Kyuhyun berkata sambil bangkit dari meja makan._

"_mwo! Sulli juga pulang ke seoul? Omo.." sungmin yang mendengar kabar itu mulai gugup untuk bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kyuhyun._

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Siangnya sungmin dan kyuhyun berangkat kerumah keluarga Cho yang berlokasi di daerah Ilsan.

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil pajero sport hitam milik kyuhyun. sungmin duduk di bangku penumpang depan, sedangkan kyuhyun yang mengemudikan mobil.

"relax saja min, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan keluargaku."

"walaupun ini sudah kesekian kali aku bertemu keluargamu, tetap saja membuatku gugup… apalagi kali ini ada sulli." jawab sungmin sambil meremas jari-jari lentik miliknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sungmin bila gugup dia pasti akan memainkan atau meremas jari-jarinya dan kyuhyun tanpa sadar memahami hal itu sejak pertamakali mereka bertemu di acara perjodohan mereka, acara itu dihadiri oleh dua keluarga mereka, keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee.

kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas acara perjodohan yang direncakan oleh kedua orangtua mereka…

.

.

.

**(Flashback on)**

.

"_kyubaby! Palli palliiii~ kau mau membuat kita terlambat hah?! Apa kata keluarga Lee nanti kalau colon menantunya terlambat di acara perjodohannya sendiri!" omel nyonya Cho kepada putra kesayangannya yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga._

"_astaga umma. ini baru jam 11.. acaranya kan dimulai jam 1 siang!" jawab kyuhyun yang sangat heran melihat betapa bersemangatnya sang ibu. _

_Bahkan kemarin malam nyonya Cho tidak menginzinkan kyuhyun pulang ke apertemennya karena takut kyuhyun tiba-tiba membatalkan perjodohan ini dan melarikan diri. Entah kenapa menjelang detik-detik perjodohan sikap nyonya Cho berubah menjadi super possesive terhadap putra tunggalnya. Apa lagi menjelang pernikahan, kyuhyun merasa sangat tersiksa karena sifat possessive ibunya._

_._

_Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 45 menit, sampailah keluarga Cho di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang terletak di dareh gangnam. mereka langsung menuju ruangan VIP tempat perjodohan. Ternyata keluarga Lee telah sampai lebih dulu. Terdapat sebuah meja makan besar yang mewah dan di kelilingi 6 buah kursi, 3 kursi di kedua sisinya. _

"_selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Cho. Apa kabar?" sambut tuan Lee yang bangkit dari kursi dan diikuti oleh sang istri._

"_kabar baik tuan Lee. Maaf telah membat kalian menunggu.." jawab tuan Cho merasa tidak enak._

"_oh tenang saja.. kami juga baru datang. Baru sekitar 10 menit kami sampai disini, mari silahkan duduk." Balas tuan Lee disertai oleh seorang pelayan yang langsung memberikan buku menu._

_._

_Sembari memilih menu makanan yang akan dipesan, kyuhyun dengan sengaja mencuri-curi pandang ke seberang meja. Ternyata dia baru sadar bahwa di depannya hanya ada dua orang, yaitu tuan & nyonya Lee. _

"_**dimana putri keluarga Lee itu? Apa dia kabur dari perjodohan ini?**__" gumam kyuhyun dalam hati._

_._

"_pria tampan ini pasti yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun." tiba-tiba nyonya Lee menginterupsi lamunan kyuhyun._

"_ah.. ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri._

"_dimana sungmin? Dari tadi aku melihatnya?" Tanya nyonya Cho melanjutkan._

"_Tok.. Tok….! Tok…!"_

_Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seketika semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk._

_Masuklah seorang gadis mengenakan dress putih berbahan sutra sebatas lutut, berlengan pendek dengan potongan leher yang agak rendah. Dress itu memberikan kesan elegan pada orang yang mengenakannya. _

_Rambutnya yang digelung keatas dengan messy style menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang tidak sampai untuk diikat. wajah manisnya dihiasi make-up nude yang natural. Sedikit lipstick berwarna peach disapukan ke bibirnya yang ranum, menambah kesan manis dan seksi. apalagi saat dengan bibir atasnya yang berbentuk M-shape menyunggingkan senyuman simpul yang dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya semakin terpesona._

"_maaf tadi aku pergi ke restroom sehingga tidak sempat menyambut kedatangan keluarga Cho" kata gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang teramat manis._

"_apa ini yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Aigoo… manisnya..!" nyonya Cho langsung berkta tanpa basa-basi._

"_ne.. Lee Sungmin imnida. Kamsahamnida nyonya Cho." Jawab sungmin sambil tersipu malu._

_Sungminpun mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong diantara tuan dan nyonya Lee berhadapan dengan kyuhyun._

_._

"_nah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul disini bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja membicarakan tujuan kita." tuan Cho berkata sambil tersenyum." Tuan dan nyonya Lee, kedatangan kami kemari untuk menjodohkan putra sulung kami Cho Kyuhyun dengan putri tunggal keluarga Lee"._

"_kalau begitu kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama tuan Cho. Kami juga berniat menjodohkan putri semata wayang kami dengan putra tunggal keluarga Cho." Balas tuan Lee yang disambut senyum cerah dari kedua orangtua kyuhyun._

"_lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua apa kalian setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Kalau memang kalian setuju kita bisa menyelenggarakan pertunangan terlebih dahu-" _

"_aku setuju." Belum sempat tuan Cho menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh kyuhyun._

"_bagaimana dengan sungmin-ssi? Apa sungmin-ssi setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin._

_Pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat sungmin tersentak kaget. Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, karena sesungguhnya sungmin belum mempersiapkan jawaban apapun. Sungmin pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kyuhyun yang berada didepannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, mata foxy sungmin seakan dapat menangkap arti tersirat di kedua mata obsidian milik kyuhyun._

_._

"_maafkan putra kami yang sedikit lancang.." kata tuan Cho memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu."tidak perlu terburu-buru sugmin-ssi.. ini baru pertemuan pertama kalian. Masih ada banyak waktu unt-"_

"_saya juga setuju." Kali ini sungmin yang memotong kalimat tuan Cho._

_Tatapan mata sungmin tidak lepas dari kedua mata obsidian itu. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap seakan saling menyampaikan pesan kepada satu sama lain._

"_**this man is really something.. if he really want to try something new.. lets try then!**" kata sungmin dalam hati sambil sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kepada calon suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

**(Flashback off)**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah orangtuaku. Kami langsung memasuki rumah dan disambut pelukan hangat dari ibuku. Sungmin yang dari tadi terlihat gugup sudah mulai relax. Umma mengajak kami ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui ayahku yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu sofa.

.

"sungmin apa kabar? Apa anakku ini menyusahkanmu?" Tanya appa kepada sungmin sambil menggoda kyuhyun.

"kabarku baik appa. Tentu saja tidak, kyuhyun tidak pernah menyusahkanku" sungmin tetawa ringan dan menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur.

"_tentu saja aku tidak pernah menyusahkannya.. dia bahkan tidak pernah mengurus suaminya_" batinku dalam hati.

.

"OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Aku diterjang secara tiba-tiba dengan brutal. Bahkan diriku hampir saja jatuh dari atas sofa yang sedang kududuki.

"oppa~ bogoshippoyo~ jeongmal bogoshippo!"

Sulli. Cho sulli, gadis yang sedang memelukku dangan sangat erat ini adalah adik perempuanku. Sulli berumur 22 tahun, berperawakan tinggi dan tentu saja cantik. Usiaku dan sulli berbeda 5 tahun. Ah aku hampir lupa memberitahu bahwa diriku berumur 27 tahun sedangkan sungmin berumur 29 tahun. Yup! istriku lebih tua 2 tahun dariku.

"nado bogoshippo sulli-ah.." jawabku sambil mengelus lembut surai coklatnya yang panjang.

"apa kabar sulli-ah, kau makin bertambah cantik saja" sapa sungmin ramah kepada sulli dan dibalas oleh tatapan sinis dari sulli.

"tentu saja aku bertambah cantik. Aku ini adik dari cho kyuhyun!" balas sulli yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"jangan begini sulli-ah… lihat oppa-mu jadi susah bernapas!" umma memarahi sulli dan akhirnya sulli melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Hah.. akhirnya aku bias bernapas kembali_" keluhku dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Saat ini kami berada di ruang makan menikmati makan siang bersama. Suasana makan siang ini berlangsung dengan cukup hangat dengan celotehan dan sanda gurau antara kedua cho bersaudara.

.

Sulli gadis muda yang ceria dan manis. Tidak sedikit lelaki yang mengejar cintanya, akan tetapi sampai saat ini sulli masih single hanya karena satu alasan. biasanya sulli akan menolak dengan hanya memberi jawaban "_maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu, karena aku mencintai kakakku._"

Surprised?! Ya, begitu juga aku saat ibu mertuaku menceritakan hal ini kepadaku. Sulli mengalami brother complex dimana dia sangat mengagumi dan mencintai kakak kandungnya dengan cara yang salah. Sulli tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun jatuh cinta pada pria manapun. Dia tergila-gila oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Nyonya & tuan cho sudah kehabisan akal dengan kegilaan putri bungsunya. Sulli sama sekali tidak mau jauh atau berpisah dari kyuhyun. itu menjadi salah satu alasan kyuhyun untuk pindah dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri agar bias telepas dari sulli, keputusan itupun disambut baik oleh kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun kyuhyun sudah pindah ke apertemen, sulli tetap menempel kedapa kyuhyun karena hampir setiap hari sulli akan datang ke apertemen kyuhyun.

.

Kalian tidak akan pernah bias membayangkan bagaimana aku dan kyuhyun dapat menikah tanpa mendapat amukan dari sulli. Kami menyembunyikan pernikahan kami dari sulli, perjodohan serta upacara pernikahan pun dilaksanakan tanpa diketahui oleh sulli. Saat kami melangsungkan perjodohan hingga upacara pernikahan sulli sedang berada di London selama 2 bulan, Saat itu dia sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar.

Tiga hari setelah pernikahanku dengan kyuhyun, sulli pulang dari London dan seperti biasa tempat yang pertama kali dia datangi adalah apertemen kyuhyun dan tidak dapat menemukan kyuhyun di apertemenya. Saat itu aku dan kyuhyun sedang berbulan madu selama seminggu di Italy.

pada akhirnya nyonya cho memberitahu sulli bahwa kyuhyun telah menikah. Sulli yang saat itu tidak percaya begitu saja, bertambah shock setelah melihat foto pernikahan serta surat nikah yang semakin memperkuat pembuktian akan pernikahan kami. Dia terlihat sangat depresi dan patah hati.

.

Sepulangnya dari pulang madu, sulli memintaku untuk menemuinya secara 4 mata. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami, saat itu sulli memohon dan memintaku untuk bercerai dengan kyuhyun dia juga mengatakan untuk memberikan kyuhyun kembali padanya. Sungguh aku tidak tega melihat lelehan air mata berjatuhan di pipi yang mulus itu. Dia benar-benar patah hati.

Saat itu aku berpikir apakah kyuhyun begitu sempurna sehingga adik kandungnya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya. Bila benar, berarti aku sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengannya. Tapi karena aku berpendapat tidak seharusnya sulli mencintai kakaknya dengan cara seperti itu. lagi pula dia masih muda dan cantik, masa depannya masih panjang.

terlebih lagi kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai sulli sebagai seorang adik dan tidak lebih. Aku pun menolak permintaan sulli dengan cara sehalus mingkin, memberinya pengertian bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama karena hubugan darah. Sulli menangis sejadi-jadinya dan dengan terisak-isak ia memintaku untuk mejaga dan mencintai kakanya dengan sepenuh hati. dia minitipkan seorang cho kyuhyun kepadaku.

Satelah itu sulli akhirnya merestui pernikahan kami, walaupun sikapnya tetap dingin kepadaku.

.

.

.

Kembali ke acara makan siang, aku menatap piring berisi makanan dengan tatapan kosong.

"sungmin.. apa ada kabar baik yang ingin kau sampaikan..?" nyonya cho secara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hmm.. maksud umma kabar baik apa? Aku rasa tidak ada kabar baik yang harus disampaikan" jawabku dengan nada heran.

"maksud umma.. apakah sudah ada little cho di dalam perutmu?"

"Uhuuuukk uhuuukk..!"

aku tersedak mendengar pertayaan itu. Kyuhyun menyodorkanku segelas air meredakan batukku.

"sayangnya belum umma.." jawab kyuhyun .

"ah sayang sekali~ padahal umma dan appa ingin sekali segera menimang cucu!" nyonya cho menjawab dengan nada kecewa.

"mungkin belum saatnya umma. saat ini aku dan kyuhyun sedang sama-sama sibuk.. kurasa waktunya masih belum tepat" aku mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

.

Dapat kulihat kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah nyonya & tuan cho.

Bagaimanapun aku belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Astaga… demi apapun di dunia ini, bahkan aku dan kyuhyun tidak tidur sekamar! Bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan mereka seorang cucu?!

.

"kalian hampir setengah tahun menikah. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran malaikat kecil di dalam perut sungmin. Ini pasti karena kalian terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Ingat! umur kalian sudah tak muda lagi dan kalian berdua juga sudah cukup mapan untuk menjadi orangtua. Apalagi yang kalian tunggu, hah?" sekarang giliran ayah mertuaku yang membuka suara dengan nada tegas.

"ya _Tuhan aku harus bagaimana..?_" kuberkata dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

Kulihat sungmin yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Dia kembali gugup dan pasti bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahku.

Kugenggam tangan sungmin, berharap dapat mengurangi sedikit kegugupannya.

"tenang saja appa, umma. kami akan segara memberikan seorang cucu untuk kalian." Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata foxy itu menatapku dengan horror seakan mengatakan 'APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!' aku pun makin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. "kami hanya butuh waktu. Jadi mohon berikanlah kami waktu".

"iya umma, appa.. jangan terlalu memaksa. Lihat wajah sungmin eonni sampai pucat begitu!" sulli membantuku untuk menyudahi sesi Tanya jawab.

"baiklah.. kita sudahi sampai disini. Tapi ingat, ini bukan berarti kami membiarkan kalian mengulur waktu yang lebih lama.." ancam umma kepada kami.

.

"umma, appa , sulli. Hmm… bolehkah kami pamit pulang? Sepertinya keadaan sungmin kurang baik, dia butuh istirahat."

"tapi oppa… aku masih rindu denganmu~" rengek sulli kepadaku

"huush.. sulli! besok kan kamu masih bisa berkunjung ke apertemen mereka. Biarkan mereka pulang , kakak iparmu terlihat lelah." Aku dan sungmin bangkit dari berjalan menuju pintu depan. "kyuhyun, kau harus lebih memperhatikan istrimu, jangan biarkan dia terlalu sibuk" kata umma kepadaku sembari mengantarkan kami ke pintu depan.

"Dan kau sungmin sayang.. umma harap mulai minggu depan kau mengurangi pekerjaanmu di gallery. Umma dan nyoya Lee sudah setuju untuk mengurangi pekerjaanmu. Jadi mulai minggu depan kau hanya akan bekerja dari hari senin sampai jumat dan pulang kerumah sebelum jam 4 sore. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan dinas ke luar negeri" perintah umma kepada sungmin.

"'a-apa? Ta-tapi umma bagaimana mungkin? Siapa yang akan mengurus gallery jika jam kerjaku dikurangi?" Tanya sungmin yang sangat terkejut setelah mendapat ultimatum dari ibu mertuanya.

"ah.. untuk hal itu tentu sudah kami pikirkan. berhubung sulli sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, maka kami memutuskan agar sulli yang membatumu mengurus gallery. Umma harap tidak ada bantahan untuk hal ini. Ini semua kami lakukan untuk melancarkan program agar kami segera menimang cucu!" ummaku berkata dengan ekspresi penuh keceriaan.

Sungmin yang masih tercengang hanya bias mengangguk pasrah. aku membantunya masuk kedalam mobil.

"umma, appa , sulli. Kami pulang dulu. Anyeong!" kulajukan mobil keluar perkarangan rumah.

.

.

Aku melirik bangku penumpang di sebelahku. Sungmin sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Jujur aku kasian dengan istriku ini, lambat laun kebebasannya mulai terpangkas karena pernikahan ini.

Padahal tadinya kami pikir setelah menikah, kami akan bebas menentukan apa yang akan kami lakukan tanpa adanya campur tangan orangtua. Tapi kenyataannya jauh dari yang dibayangkan. Kebebasan yang kami idamkan hanya bertahan selama 6 bulan pernikahan kami.

.

Sesampainya di apertemen, aku mengajak sungmin berbicara "min, kemarilah. Kita bicara sebentar". Aku mengajak sungmin duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"bisakah nanti saja kita membicarakan hal itu? Aku lelah kyu.."

"tidak bisa. Lebih baik kita membicarakan ini sekarang karena mulai minggu depan sulli sudah bekerja di gallery-mu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan sulli dan kedua umma kita akan lebih sering memantau keadaan kita."

.

Akhirnya sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebelahku.

"ini gila kyu! Bagaimana mungkin mereka memaksaku untuk mengurangi kegiatanku di gallery! Ini sudah diluar batas!" keluh sungmin sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

"hmm.. sebenarnya ini wajar min. mengingat status kita saat ini adalah pasangan suami istri. Jadi tidak heran bila mereka meminta berbagai macam permintaan gila ini".

"lalu kita harus bagaimana? Sepertinya disini aku adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan!"

"ya, kau benar. karena memang kaulah pihak yang paling dirugikan saat ini. Tapi kita tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ini adalah pilihan yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya. Sekali kau menceburkan diri, kau tidak bias keluar lagi. Tidak ada kata mundur lee sungmin." Jelasku sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis atau lebih terihat seperti sebuah seringaian.

"yah kau benar. ini memang resiko yang harus kuambil. ya Tuhan… kenapa aku mau menerima perjodohan ini dan menikah denganmu!" sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"sudah terlambat untuk menyesal lee sungmin. Aku pun juga mendapatkan resiko. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku untuk kembali kepada yuri." Jawabku dengan nada lirih.

"ne, aku mengerti. Kita sama-sama mengambil resiko. Jadi menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?"

Selalu begini, bila kami mendapatkkan kesulitan, sungmin pasti akan menanyakan solusinya kepadaku. Untunglah diriku ini dibekali dengan otak yang jenius.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Sungmin semakin menekan-nekan kepalanya yang tidak pusing sama sekali. Sesekali sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

" pertama-tama ." kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

.

"apa?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

.

"pertama-tama… kita harus tidur di dalam satu ranjang.."

.

.

JDEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR…..

.

.

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, sungmin membulatkan mata foxy-nya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"hahaha.. jangan bercanda cho kyuhyun. kau tau kalau kita selama ini tidak pernah tidur sekamar. Kau bahkan yang mengusulkan untuk pindah ke kamar tamu" sungmin berkata sambil meggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini serius lee sungmin. aku tidak pernah bercanda bila menyangkut masalah seperti ini. Lagi pula aku pindah karena tidak tega melihat tatapan horror-mu sejak hari pertama kita berbulan madu. Kau menatapku seperti melihat hantu!"

Saat mereka berbulan madu selama seminggu di Italy, mereka tidur di dalam kamar hotel yang berbeda.

"apa kau pikir aku akan menyetujui ide gilamu itu?"

"kau tidak punya pilihan lain lee sungmin. Lagi pula ini kan yang kau inginkan. Keluar dari hidupmu yang membosankan dan mecari tantangan baru dalam hidup."

Seketika tatapan mereka bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain.

"permainan yang sesungguhnya baru di mulai lee sungmin. Tidak ada kata mundur. Kita hanya bisa melanjutkan apa yang telah kita mulai."

Sungmin menatap dalam sepasang mata obsidian itu, mencari-cari bila ada keraguan yang terlihat di kedua bolah mata itu. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah suatu keyakinan yang entah itu datang dari mana.

.

"Okay I got it." akhirnya sungmin menjawab setelah beberapa detik menatap mata kyuhyun.

"So… shall we try?" Tanya kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

.

"Lets try!" Jawab sungmin mantap.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**a/n**: so… here's the update! I know this chapter is so boring, bad, weird, sucks and bla bla bla…

don't mad at me guys~ please forgive me~ :"""((

it's because the reviews is so low… and it made me so sad and lack of idea.

Now you know, your review is so much important for me. At least please give a review after you read for each chapter. It was really mean a lot for me :"""((

.

by the way, what do you think if I change the rating from T to M..?

Should I change it or not? kkkk… just tell me what you think!

I really need your suggestion! ^0^

C u next chapter~~~~! *hugs & kisses*

.

.

Give me feedback! REVIEW PLEASE~! ^O^


	4. Chapter 3

**Lets Try!**

**.**

**GS KyuMin**

.

Disclaimer : I stole the character, but not own them, just the idea is mine .

Author : Miel a.k.a starbunnycraft

Pairing : My precious OTP KyuMin

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuri, Sulli, Donghae

Genre : Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K to T to M.. I don't know~ :p

Warning : Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s), no EYD. DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

.

Summary : kyuhyun and sungmin have a ridiculous and complicated relationships. They are a newlywed but they didn't love each other but they needs each other. They decided to try something new in their life.

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Malam itu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mulai tidur dalam satu kamar. sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, bersiap untuk tidur mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar.

"ya masuk" sungmin menjawab.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar sungmin dengan membawa kasur lipat sejenis futon beserta bantal dan selimut.

"kau tau kyu?" sungmin duluan membuka suara.

"hmm?" kyuhyun menggumam sambil menyiapkan futonnya di samping kiri kasur king size yang ada di dalam kamar.

"kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarmu sendiri" sungmin duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memperhatikan kyu yang sedang menata guling dan bantalnya.

"kau benar, seharusnya tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Tapi harus kulakukan demi… hmm..kesopanan.''

"wah wah.. Betapa beruntungnya diriku mempunyai suami yang sangat sopan". Balas sungmin sambil menahan tawa.

"I must be out of my mind.." kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil manarik selimutnya bersiap tidur.

"any last word before sleep my dear husband?" goda sungmin lagi.

"good night lee sungmin. now sleep!" kyuhyun yang jengkel karena terus di goda sungmin langsung menutup matanya dan menghiraukan suara tawa ringan istrinya itu.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Oh Tuhan. Cho kyuhyun ternyata sangat manis saat ngambek seperti itu. Siapa yang sangka kalau dia akan semanis itu. Bila aku tau dari dulu, pasti akan ku goda bocah itu sepanjang hari.

Aku harus segera tidur karena besok hari senin dan harus pergi ke galeri. bicara tentang galeri, ternyata besok adalah hari pertamaku bekerja dengan sulli. semoga besok kami berdua tidak terlalu canggung. Sesungguhya aku sangatlah menyayangi sulli, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri mengingat aku ini adalah anak tunggal yang dari dulu mendambakkan untuk memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Aku sangat berharap sulli mau membuka hatinya dan menerimaku seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

**Kyuhyun pov**

aku terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman di punggungku karena tidak terbiasa tidur di lanatai yang beralaskan kasur lipat. Punggungku terasa kaku dan pegal. aku menggeliat di atas kasur dan menguap lebar sambil menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah jendela. Kulirik jam yang ada di ponselku, jam 6 pagi.

Aku pun langsung beranjak bangun dan membereskan kasur lipatku dan selimut lalu meletakkannya di bawah kolong ranjang yang ditempati sungmin. kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu berniat untuk mandi di kamar mandi tamu. Sesaat pandanganku jatuh kearah kasur dan melihat sungmin masih tertidur dengan pulas. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya.

Kubuka pintu kamar dan…

"OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Seseorang menubrukku dan kami terjatuh di depan pintu kamar.

"selamat pagi oppaku yang tampan! Aku sudah menunggumu keluar kamar dari tadi~ ah ya! Aku juga aku bawakan sandwich bakar kesukaanmu untuk sarapan. jadi kita bisa sarapan bersama!" sulli mengoceh hanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"aaawwwww.. punggungku~" ku elus punggungu belakangku sambil menyingkirkan sulli yang menindihku.

Ya tuhan punggungku serasa mau patah. Pasti aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik setelah ini.

"selamat pagi sulli, dan terimakasih untuk sandwichnya. Nah sekarang oppa mau mandi jadi kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah jangan berisik karena kakak iparmu masih tidur".

"loh.. oppa kenapa mandi di kamar tamu?"

"kakak iparmu masih tidur, aku tak mau mengganggu tidurnya."

"tsk.. istri macam apa yang masih tidur dan tidak mengurusi suaminya yang akan berangkat kerja!"

Akupun tidak menghiraukan perkataan suli dan berlalu memasuki kamar tamu untuk mandi.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku merasakan ada yang mengguncang-guncang pundakku memaksaku untuk bangun..  
"hmmm… biarkan aku sebentar lagi." Ku berkata sambil masih memejamkan mataku.

"ya! Lee sungmin kau ini istri macam apa hah?!"

Itu seperti suara..

SULLI?!

aku langsung membuka mataku dan sangat kaget oleh kahadiran sulli. 'ya Tuhan jam berapa ini? Kenapa dia datang sepagi ini'

"sulli ada keperluan apa kau datang sepagi ini?" kududukan badanku di pinggir ranjang sambil mengucek mata untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku yang belum terkumpul sempurna.

"aku datang kesini untuk membangunkanmu nyonya cho! Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi asistenmu, tidak hanya membantumu mengurus galeri tapi juga mengawasi dan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengurus suami yang baik!"

'apa-apaan anak ini?! Apa dia pikir aku tidak bisa mengurus kyuhyun dengan baik? Dia pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah istri yang tidak becus mengurus suami. well.. yeah, walaupun kenyataannya aku memang tidak mengurus suamiku… tapi itu bukan alasan agar dia dapat mengejekku!'

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapan adik iparku. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam dan berkata dengan penuh kesabaran.

" Dengar sulli, aku ini istri kyuhyun. aku bisa mengurus suamiku dengan baik, jadi kuharap kau bisa meninggalkan mansion kami dan kita bertemu di galeri saja, bagaimana?"

Kupasang senyum terbaikku di hadapannya, berharap dia akan mengerti dan meninggalkan mansion ini.

"tsk! Apanya yang bisa mengurus suami dengan baik hah?! Oppa-ku bangun lebih awal darimu, menyiapkan segala keperluannya sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuknya! Oh ya, bila kau tidak sadar nyonya cho yang terhormat, oppa-ku terlihat sangat kacau! Pipinya makin tirus dan wajahnya pucat. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik saat dia makin sigle! Sepertinya aku telah salah mempercayakan dirinya padamu."

DEGGGGG…!

Jantungku serasa ditusuk belati yang amat tajam. Sungguh aku merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang telah di katakan sulli. sepayah itukan kemampuanku sebagai seorang istri di mata adik iparku sendiri? Bagaimana dengan dengan pendapat mertuaku? Apakah mereka juga akan berpikir demikian? Dan bagaimana pendapat orang lain, terutama para rekan kerja kyuhyun. pasti mereka berpikir bahwa kyuhyun sangat sial telah menikahi wanita yang tidak becus mengurus suami.

"a-aku… itu karna.."

Ya Tuhan bahkan aku tak mampu membalas perkataan sulli karena semua perkataannya memang benar adanya. Aku seorang lee sungmin tidak becus mengurus suaminya sendiri.

"min.. kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba kyuhyun datang ke dalam kamar menginterupsi perdebatan antara diriku dan sulli. terimakasih Tuhan, dia selalu datang di waktu yang tepat.

"oppa~! Sudah selesai mandi? Ayo kita sarapan, nanti kau telat kalau tidak sarapan sekarang" sulli menghampiri dan merangkul lengan kiri kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar kamar.

sudah kuduga, sulli langsung melupakan perdebatan yang sedang kami lakukan. Dia tidak akan menunjukan sikap sinisnya di depan kyuhyun. gadis itu seperti memakai topeng kalau di hadapan suamiku. Dan perlu dicatat, dia hanya akan memperlihatkan taringnya bila sedang berdua denganku.

"min, kau tidak ikut sarapan?" kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu dan bertanya padaku.

"tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku tidak nafsu untuk sarapan. Aku mau mandi dulu setelah itu langsung berangkat ke galeri."

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

"oppa ayo sarapan~ aku sudah lapar nih~"

Kudengar suara rengekan sulli. 'Haaah….. mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering mendengar suara rengekan macam itu.'

Ku buka gaun tidurku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

setelah selesai berpakaian, akupun keluar kamar menuju meja makan. Kulihat suamiku sedang menyuapi sesendok yoghurt kepada sulli yang duduk disebelahnya.

Miris. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk pemandangan indah di hadapannya saat ini. Bila orang asing yang melihatnya pasti mengira dua orang itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis. Prianya tampan dan perempuannya cantik, pasangan yang sangat sempurna. Tapi sayangnya kedua orang itu terikat tali persaudaraan.

Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkah manis adik kesayangannya. Sulli pun terlihat sangat bahagia dimanjakan oleh kyuhyun, dan tanpa sadar diriku ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis tersebut.

Kududukan tubuhku di seberang meja dan kutuang kopi pahit kedalam cangkir yang ada di hadapanku. Kuseruput cairan hitam itu sedikit demi sedikit sambil menghirup aroma kafein yang menguap menggoda indra penciumannku.

"kenapa hanya minum kopi? Kau tidak makan?" kyuhyun bertanya sambil sibuk mengelap sudut bibir sulli dengan tissue. "kau ini sudah besar tapi makan masih berantakan! Ini bersihkan mulutmu sendiri!" kyuhyun melempar tissue kemuka sulli. dapat kuliahat muka sulli yang cemberut karena kena omel dari kyuhyun.

Manis sekali kakak adik ini. Sang kakak sangat memanjakan adiknya, sedangkan adiknya sangat senang dimanja oleh kakaknya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan melihat cho bersaudara ini.

"hmm.. tidak terima kasih,aku tidak lapar" jawabku sambil melanjutkan menyeruput kopi hitamku.

"setidaknya kau harus memasukkan sedikit makanan ke perutmu min. buka mulutmu!"

"hah?!" aku menatap kyuhyun dengan heran. Di hadapanku, Seorang cho kyuhyun sedang menyodorkan sesendok bubur gandum di depan mulutku.'

"cepat buka mulutmu! Paling tidak kau harus menghabiskan setengah mangkuk buburu ini. Biar kusuapi supaya kamu mau makan."

aku terbengong melebarkan mataku sambil melihat kyuhyun yang sedang menungguku membuka mulut dan kulirik muka sulli tidak jau berbeda sepertiku, sama-sama memasang muka terkejut.

"t-tida— hmmpph" didorongnya sendok kedalam mulutku yang mau tidak mau aku terima dan mengunyah pelan bubur gandung yang sekarang ada di mulutku dan terpaksa kutelan.

'Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia malah menyuapiku?!'

" ini suapan berikutnya"

Kuhentika tangan kanan kyuhyun yang sedang memegang sendok Sebelum dia kembali menyodorkan sendok kedalam mulut.

"k-kyu.. a-aku bisa makan sendiri. Tidak perlu menyuapiku, akan kuhabiskan semua buburnya" dengan cepat kuambil mangkuk yang ada di tangan kyuhyun.

"iya oppa. Sungmin eonni bisa makan sendiri, tidak perlu menyuapinya seperti itu." Sulli terdengar sangat kesal.

"loh.. kenapa? Sungmin kan istriku. Apa aku tidak boleh menyuapi istriku sendiri hmm?" kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat santai sambil tersenyum padaku.

Kubalas senyuman kyuhyun dengan senyum simpul yang terihat sangat dipaksakan. muka Sulli memerah tampak sangat kesal, sepertinya dia cemburu. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan tatapan sulli, lagi pula aku juga merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan kyuhyun yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghabiskan semangkuk bubur. Suasana pagi ini terasa tidak nyaman. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor meninggalkan suasana canggung ini.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"sulli, tadi kau kesini naik apa?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada adiknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sudah memegang kunci mobilnya bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

"tadi aku kesini diantar pak jung." Pak jung adalah sulah satu supir keluraga cho.

"kalau begitu kau pergi ke galeri naik taksi saja. Oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu ke galeri."

"loh.. kenapa kyu? Sulli kan bisa ikut naik mobilku, kita berdua kan sama-sama menuju galeri." Tanya sungmin dengan muka yang keheranan.

"itu karena hari ini kau tidak akan membawa mobilmu min."

"apa? Memang kenapa dengan mobilku?" Tanya sungmin yang makin keheranan

"jangan banyak komentar lee sungmin. pagi ini kau ku antar ke galeri." Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"oppa~ kalau oppa mau mengantar eonni ke galeri. Aku bisa ikut dengan kalian kan!"

"tidak bisa sulli. sebelum ke galeri oppa dan sungmin harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Ayo cepat min, kita sudah terlambat. Sulli, sebelum kau pergi tolong kunci pintu mansion dari luar. Kami pergi duluan." Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengambil tas tangan sungmin yang berada di meja makan dan tangan kanannya menarik tangan sungmin sambil berjalan keluar.

"ya! Oppa! Eonni! Jangan tinggalkanku sendiri! Oppaaaaaaa!"

BLAMMMM~~~!

pintu mansion pun tertutup.

.

.

.

**(A/n)** knock knock~

Hello i'm back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

It's been a long time since my last update 0 did you missed me? :p /slaps/ hahahhaaahaa

I'm sorry for this failed update x(

This time out to be much busier than before because this semester I had a lot of schedule. I hope you can understand ^^;;

please support me and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. Your reviews are always be waited ^0^

give me feedback~!

thankyou so much! ^0^/~


	5. Chapter 4

**Lets Try!**

**.**

**GS KyuMin**

.

Disclaimer : I stole the character, but not own them, just the idea is mine .

Author : Miel a.k.a starbunnycraft

Pairing : My precious OTP KyuMin

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuri, Sulli, Donghae

Genre : Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K to T to M.. I don't know~ :p

Warning : Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s), no EYD. DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

.

Summary : kyuhyun and sungmin have a ridiculous and complicated relationships. They are a newlywed but they didn't love each other but they needs each other. They decided to try something new in their life.

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

.

.

"_oppa~ kalau oppa mau mengantar eonni ke galeri. Aku bisa ikut dengan kalian kan!"_

"_tidak bisa sulli. sebelum ke galeri oppa dan sungmin harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Ayo cepat min, kita sudah terlambat. Sulli, sebelum kau pergi tolong kunci pintu mansion dari luar. Kami pergi duluan." Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengambil tas tangan sungmin yang berada di meja makan dan tangan kanannya menarik tangan sungmin sambil berjalan keluar._

"_ya! Oppa! Eonni! Jangan tinggalkanku sendiri! Oppaaaaaaa!"_

_BLAMMMM~~~!_

_pintu mansion pun tertutup._

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Entah sejak kapan aku sudah berada di dalam mobil milik kyuhyun. otakku masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Biar kuurut dengan seksama, pertama kyuhyun menyuruh sulli untuk naik taksi ke galeri, kedua dia bilang aku tidak perlu membawa mobil karena dia akan mengantarku ke galeri, ketiga dia juga bilang kalau sebelum ke galeri kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan setelah itu dia langsug menarik tanganku dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kulirik kearah kursi kemudi yang berada di samping kiriku. kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan kepadanya tetapi ku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya, biarlah sedikit bersabar sampai dia yang duluan membuka suara.

.

(_Skip time_)

.

.

Sudah hampir 10 menit kami berkendara tetapi kyuhyun masih belum juga membuka suara_. 'uuugh.. sampai kapan dia mau diam! Dan sebenarnya dia ini mau membawaku kemana?!' _gumamku kesal.

"mianhae.."

"huh?" kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aku minta maaf atas perlakuan sulli padamu. Maafkan ketidaksopanan adikku, sebenarnya dia gadis yang manis hanya saja kadang suka hilang kendali saat berbicara. Aku harap kau dapat memakluminya."

Aku sedikit shock dengan perkataan kyu. _HUH?! Apa tadi cho kyuhyun meminta maaf karena kelakuan adiknya? Wow.. aku saja hampir lupa bahwa pagi ini sempat tarik urat dengan adiknya. Itu berarti dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan sulli tadi pagi. _

"oh Sudahlah kyu, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok, bahkan aku hampir lupa kalau tadi pagi ada kejadian itu, hahaha" aku membalasnya dengan sesantai mungkin, aku tidak mau kyuhyun merasa bersalah untuk perbuatan yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Hn.. terima kasih. Aku titip sulli selama dia berkerja denganmu, kuharap kau lebih bersabar."

"tenang saja, Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya." Jawabku tersenyum tulus.

"sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kemarin malam kau memaksaku berbicara dan memutuskan untuk tidur sekamar. Ternyata kau sudah memperhitungkan kalau pagi sulli akan menggrebek mansion kita. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka kau akan memikirnya sampai ke situ."

"sulli itu adikku, aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik."

Tak kusangka ternyata seorang cho kyuhyun sangatlah bertanggung jawab. Bahkan dia meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia perbuat. Dan melihat cara dia memperlakukan adiknya, tidak heran kalau sulli mengidap _brother complex_"

.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ini hampir jam 9, apa kau tidak telat ke kantor?" akhirnya diriku bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sendari tadi ingin kutanyakan.

"apa kau hari ini ada urusan pentiing di galeri?" _orang ini, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu malah Tanya balik._ Geramku dalam hati.

"hmm.. sepertinya tidak ada. Jadwalku hari ini hanya mengontrol galeri, dan memberi sedikit arahan kepada sulli tentang galeri karena ini hari pertamanya bekerja."

"bagus. Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu jadwalmu hari ini. Aku ingin meminta waktumu sampai makan siang nanti. Bagaimana, Apa kau keberatan?"

_w.o.w selama 6 bulan lebih aku menikah dengannya baru kali ini dia meminta waktuku untuk pergi bersamanya secara tiba-tiba. Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi, dia tidak mungkin memintaku tanpa ada alasan yang sangat mendesak._

"sebenarnya ada apa kyu, Kenapa kau meminta waktuku?"

"well, apa salah seorang suami meminta sedikit waktu istrinya yang super sibuk?" dia mengakhirinya dengan sedikit senyum—bukan itu bukan senyuman, itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah seringaian.

"kalau saat ini kau sedang melucu, akan kukatakan bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu cho kyuhyun! cepat katakan sebenarnya kau ada keperluan apa sampai kau menyeretku seperti ini?"

"wah, kau ini orangnya sangat tidak sabaran ya. dan kau ternyata cukup pintar lee sungmin. kau paham dengan maksudku, padahal aku belum mengatakannya! Okay lets to the point, kamu tau INHA company?"

"ya aku tau."

"dan pasti kau mengenal keluarga choi kan?" Akupun membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"bisakah kau jelaskan lebih rinci?"

"hmm.. Kalau tidak salah CEO-nya saat ini adalah choi siwon, putra tunggal keluarga choi. kebetulan siwon oppa adalah kakak kelasku saat SMA, dan hubungan ayahku dan tuan choi juga sangat baik, keluarga kami merupakan kerabat dekat. Oh ya! Istri dari siwon oppa, kim heechul eonni adalah teman kuliahku saat aku berkuliah di jepang. uh.. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu heechul eonni."

"mendengar hubungan kalian yang sebegitu dekat, tidak heran kalau kau dan choi siwon sempat dijodohkan."

"HAH?! Dari mana kau tau kalau dulu aku pernah dijodohkan dengan siwon oppa?!"

"ckck.. dunia bisnis itu sempit lee sungmin. kau akan dengan mudah mendengar berbagai macam kabar tanpa perlu susah payah mencari tau."

"cih! Tak kusangka hal itu bisa bocor sampai keluar. Padahal kami sudah menutupnya serapat mungkin!"

_Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kyuhyun dengan INHA company? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakanku tentang hal itu?_ tanyaku dalam hati.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan putra keluarga choi?"

_Tunggu dulu! Kenapa tiba-tiba mulutku menanyakan hal tidak penting? Well yeah aku memang ingin tau sih, tapi tidak sampai harus menanyakannya secara langsung!_

"itu karena siwon oppa sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia berpacaran dengan heechul eonni sebelum kami dijodohkan. Tentu saja rencana perjodohan itu langsungku kubatalkan. Tidak mungkin kami bertunangan sedangkan yang menjadi cupid antara oppa dan eonni adalah diriku sendiri. hahaha" sungmin menjelaskannya sambil tertawa.

"jadi dari awal kau memang sudah merencanakan untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

"tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakannya. Waktu berkuliah di Tokyo, aku dan heechul eonni adalah roommate satu dorm. Bila siwon oppa sedang ada perjalanan bisnis di Tokyo dia sering mengunjungiku dan tentu saja aku mengenalkannya dengan heechul eonni. Tak kusangka ternyata mereka sangat cocok! Bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, bila siwon oppa sedang di Tokyo yang di kunjunginya pertama kali adalah heechul eonni. Oppa bergerak cepat, dia memanfaatkan peluangnya dengan sangat baik untuk mendekati heechul eonni! Tak heran sekarang dia bisa menjadi pebisnis handal menggantikan choi ahjussi. Oppa sangat pandai melihat peluang!" sungmin bercerita dengan sangat antusias. _hmm.. kalau dipikir-pikir selama 6 bulan lebih pernikahan kami, baru kali ini kita bercerita panjang lebar._

"apa kau tidak keberatan kalian secara tiba-tiba membatalkan perjodohan? Lalu bagaimana reaksi orangtua kalian mengenai hal ini?" terulang lagi. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menahan mulutku untuk bertanya hal yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan! Sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan kendali mulutku sendiri!

" tentu saja tidak. malah Itu sangat baik, bisa melihat sahabat baikku menikah dengan teman kecilku. Aku mengenal Siwon oppa. dia pria yang sangat baik, aku sangat tenang heechul eonni mendapatkan suami seperti dirinya. Dan mengenai orangtua, awalnya merasa keberatan tapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa menerima keputusan kami." Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia menyesal telah melepaskan salah satu bujangan paling diiincar di seoul.

"lalu.. bagaimana jika heechul dan siwon tidak pernah bertemu. Apa kau akan tetap melanjutkan perjodohan itu dan menerima siwon menjadi suamimu_..?" _

_DEMI APAPUN DI DUNIA INI. TIDAK BISAKAH MULUTKU INI BERHENTI BERTANYA?!_

"….." sungmin terdiam tidak menjawab.

"ahaha lupakan petanyaanku yang melantur, tidak perlu dija—"

"mungkin iya."

Hening sejenak..

"jadi… kau akan menyetujuinya?"

"ya. Tentu saja. jika memang oppa dan eonni tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih, tentu aku akan menyetujuinya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengatakan tidak, kecuali bila siwon oppa sendiri yang membatalkannya dengan alasan yang lain."

"kau akan sepasrah itu?" tanyaku makin heran.

"saat kau dan aku dijodohkan.. aku juga sepasrah itu. Tidak ada bedanya kan. toh pada akhirnya aku menerima perjodohan kita dan menikah denganmu. aku tidak mau menggunakan alasan '_tidak mau dijodohkan karena tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai_'. Sepertinya kau sudah paham dengan prinsipku yang satu ini dan kurasa kita tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi."

Sejenak aku mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"_Itu artinya dia akan menikah dengan pria manapun yang dijodohkan dengannya. Termasuk aku yang istilahnya merupakan seorang namja yang kebetulan dijodohkan dan menjadi suaminya. Entah mengapa hatiku sedikit merasa tercubit setelah menyadari hal itu. yah walaupun aku juga menikahinya dengan alasan yang kurang lebih sama."_

_._

"maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya.."

"_it's okay_. Jadi sebenarnya kau butuh bantuan apa dariku?" tiba-tiba saja dia mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

"oh ya! Baiklah biar kujelaskan singkat saja. Min, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memanfaatkan statusmu sebagai seorang istri dari pemilik CHO group. Lebih tepatnya berperan menjadi seorang nyonya cho." Sugmin terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku memiliki meeting dengan INHA company dan bila beruntung menandatangani kontrak mega proyek yang sangat penting untuk CHO corp. tapi entah mengapa tadi pagi siwon mengirim sms kepadaku dan memintaku untuk membawa istri saat penandatanganan kontrak. Dia bilang kalau hari ini aku tidak membawamu, dia akan mengundur penandatangan kontrak kami."

"jadi maksudmu, siwon oppa memberikan persyaratan untuk menandatangani kontrak tersebut. Dan syaratnya adalah aku?"

" tepat sekali lee sungmin!"

" jadi kau meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu CHO corp agar mendapatkan kontrak itu. Hmm.. dan itu artinya kau memanfaatkan keberadaanku."

"aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Kalau dia mengundur waktu untuk menandatangani kontrak ini, maka mega proyek yang selama ini kami rencakan akan tertunda. Aku harus segara mendapatkan tender ini sebelum siwon berubah pikiran.. ayolah min sekali ini saja aku mohon padamu untuk membantuku." Suami macam apa yang memohon-mohon meminta bantuan kepada istrinya sendiri. Ini merupakan kewajiban seorang istri untuk membantu suaminya.

"uhmm… baiklah aku akan membantumu. Lagi pula ini kan untuk CHO corp. kau kan suamiku, istri macam apa yang tidak mau membantu suami sendiri." Nah itu baru istri yang baik! Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini meminta bantuannya.

"b-benarkah! Terima—"

"tapi dengan satu syarat kyu."

_Ck! Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin dia mau membantuku tanpa syarat.._

"baiklah, katakana apa syaratnya.." jawabku pasrah.

"k-kau harus membantuku untuk membatalkan program yang direncanakan orangtua kita."

"program apa min? aku tidak mengerti."

"uurgghh cho kyuhyun! Program untuk memberikan mereka cucu! Aku belum siap untuk hamil kyu! Aku belum siap untuk memiliki seorang anak! Apa kau mau segera menjadi seorang ayah?!"

_Haaah.. ternyata itu syaratnya. Tidak teralu sulit._

Hening sejenak..

.

.

"aku mau segera menjadi seorang ayah "

"HUH?! WHAT?!"

sungmin menatapku dengan mata yang membesar. Memberikan tatapan yang berarti 'APA KAU SUDAH GILA CHO KYUHYUN?! OH KAU MEMANG GILA!'

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu min?"

"KENAPA? KAU MENGATAKAN KENAPA?!"

"maksudku kenapa tidak? toh aku sudah menikah, mapan dan umurku sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi seorang ayah. Diriku sudah lebih dari siap untuk menyambut seorang bayi mungil dalam keluarga kecil kita. Lagipua aku sangat suka anak kecil." Aku tersenyum menatap sungmin.

"kau gila cho kyuhyun."

"aku tau dan ku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"itu sama sekali tidak lucu cho kyuhyun dan aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda." Jawab sungmin dingin membuatku merinding.

"ya ya ya.. maafkan aku kalau keterlaluan dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Tenang saja min, aku pasti membantummu. Kita akan membicarakan masalah itu nanti."

"bagus cho."

"tapi aku serius saat mengatakan aku ingin memiliki bayi. Entah kapan aku bisa menggendong anakku."

"berhenti kyu. aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu, atau kau mau kehilangan kontrak mega proyekmu dan aku tidak mau bicara kepadamu sebelum kita sampai di kantor siwon oppa."

"mwo?!"

Segera kutenangkan sungmin sebelum dia berubah pikiranmenolak membantuku untuk mendapatkan kontrak dengan INHA company.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 1 jam perjalanan sepasang suami istri itu sampai juga di INHA company. Kyuhyun dan sungmin segera masuk kedalam gedung mewah itu dan disambut oleh seorang pria yang telah sudah siaga menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"selamat datang tuan dan nyonya cho." Pria bermata sipit tersebut membungkuk dalam. "Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongwoon cukup panggil saya yesung, saya adalah asisten pribadi keluarga Choi. Tuan choi sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya, mohon ikuti saya."

Mereka berjalan kerarah lift yang sudah terbuka. Pria bernama yesung itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk lift dan sesampainya pada lantai yang dituju sungmin dan kyuhyun di persilahkan untuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN! KAU INGIN MATI HAH?! KETERLALUAN!"

Sungmin dan kyuhyun kaget bukan main. baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan langsung disambut oleh teriakan dari seorang wanita.

"e-eon..eonni…."

Sungmin terkejut sekaligus merinding, melihat seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut yg digelung ke atas dengan sangat apik membingkai wajah indahnya. serta setelan mewah berwarna putih yang melekat ditubuh ramping bak model catwalk. Wanita itu terlihat menggeram marah siap menerjang dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya manjadi potongan-potongan kecil. melihat perubahan wujud heechul menjadi super saiyan, sungmin bergerak mundur teratur menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya mencari perlindungan di balik tubuh tinggi suaminya. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan bersikap waspada melindungi, takut-takut istrinya menjadi sasaran amukan dari super saiyan kim heechul.

.

"chulie chagi…." Akhirnya ada yang berani membuka suara. "jangan seperti itu, kasihan sungmin ketakutan sampai mukanya pucat begitu. tahan emosimu chagi…" Choi siwon berusaha menenangkan sambil mengelus punggung istri tercintanya.

"kau beruntung lee sungmin. disini ada siwon yang dapat menahan amarahku, kalau dia tidak ada mungkin saat ini kau sudah kucabik-cabik." Heechul mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat dingin, sampai-sampai bulu kuduk sungmin, siwon & kyuhyun merinding merasakan aura seorang pembantai.

Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati "_ya Tuhan.. apa benar ini istri seorang choi siwon? Sungguh berbeda 180__o__ dengan sikap suaminya yang ramah, baik hati dan murah senyum? Ini sangat menakutkan, sungmin sampai ketakutan begitu aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya." _Kyuhyun sekilas melirik dengan perasaan iba kepada istrinya yang berlindung dibalik badanya.

"ya Cho kyuhyun! kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau nenek lampir ini akan datang juga?! Kau bilang kita hanya akan menemui siwon oppa!" sungmin berbisik di samping telinga kanan kyuhun.

"maaf min, aku juga tidak tau kalau siwon akan membawa istrinya." kyuhyun berbisik dengan nada lirih.

"kau berhutang banyak kepadaku cho kyuhyun!" sungmin menggeram marah kepada suaminya.

.

"selamat datang. Maaf kami menyambut kedatangan kalian dengan cara yang sedikit barbar, istri saya terlalu bersemangat, harap dimaklumi. Apa kabar cho kyuhyun?" siwon berjalan kearah kyuhyun sambil berjabat tangan khas businessman. tampilannya sangat menawan, dia berpostur lebih mirip seorang peragawan dengan badan tinggi tegap dan muka yang sangat tampan.

"baik termakasih. ahaha tidak masalah. Kami hanya sedikit terkejut dengan cara penyambutan yang luar biasa." Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan siwon dengan ramah "ini perkenalkan istri saya lee sungmin. semoga saya memenuhi persyaratan meeting kali ini."

"ah! Tentu saja tuan cho." Siwon berkata sambil melirik ke belakang pundak kyuhyun. " Lee sungmin.. lama tak jumpa, akhirnya kau menampakkan batang hidungmu" siwon memberikan tatapan lembut kepada sungmin.

"ah sudah cukup basa basinya! Wonnie kau lanjutkan saja meetingmu, ada banyak sekali urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan kelinci satu ini!" kesabaran heechul sudah habis. Dia berjalan ke arah kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam ke arah belakang pundak kyuhyun. sungmin yang tak berani menatap kilatan mata heechul hanya bisa menunduk berdoa meminta perlindungan kepada Tuhan.

"hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan kita akan bersenang-senang lee sungmin." heechul menampakkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sungmin tapi entah mengapa itu malah terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimata sungmin, siwon & kyuhyun. "tuan cho boleh aku meminjam istrimu? Kau bisa melanjukan meeting dengan suamiku, tenang saja istrimu akan aman bersamaku, selesai meeting aku akan mengembalikkannya secara utuh kepadamu." Kali ini giliran kyuhyun yang mendapat senyuman maut.

"t-tentu saja. Silahkan, aku titip istriku kepadamu." Kyuhyun bergeser ke samping membuka benteng perlindungan sungmin. sungmin sama sekali tidak percaya kyuhyun semudah itu member izin kepada heechul. Ini sama saja memasukkan sungmin ke kandang singa!

"baiklah kalau begitu, kaja kita pergi!" dengan tiba-tiba heechul menyambar pergelangan tangan sungmin dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"chulie chagi~ jangan terlalu keras kepada Minnie, tahan emosi jangan sampai darah tinggimu kambuh~" siwon berteriak ke seberang ruangan sebelum heechul & sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan nasib sungmin. apakah keputusannya tepat membiarkan heechul membawa sungmin pergi. Habisnya dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan istri dari seorang choi siwon. Lagi pula bukankah mereka itu berteman baik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan istrinya dan akan selalu mengenang jasa dan segala pengorbanannya bila meeting kali ini menghasilkan tanda tangan kontrak mega proyek untuk CHO corp.

.

"mari tuan cho, sebelah sini.." siwon membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun. kyuhyunpun mengikuti siwon kearah meja besar yang diatasnya telah tersusun rapih map berisi tanda tangan kontrak. "kurasa kita bisa langsung menandatangani kontraknya."

"eh.. maaf tuan choi tapi kukira sebelumya saya harus mempresentasikan beberapa point penting untuk tender ini..?" kyuhyun yang keheranan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnnya. Suasana hatinya saat ini campur aduk antara terkejut dan senang.

"tidak perlu. dari awal saya sudah memilih CHO corp untuk menangani mega proyek ini. hanya Kapasitas CHO corp yang dapat melaksanakan tender sebesar ini." Siwon menunjukkan senyum yang meyakinkan tanpa keraguan.

"termakasih anda sudah memberikan kepercayaan sebesar ini kepada kami." Senyum kyuhyun mengembang lebar.

"_lee sungmin.. CHO group sangat berterimakasih kepadamu. Terimakasih.." _kyuhyun berkata dalam hati.

Selanjutnya siwon & kyuhyun membubuhi tanda tangan di atas kertas kontrak, desertai dengan jabatan tanga antara keduanya yang menandakan telah resminya kerja sama antara CHO corp dengan INHA company.

.

dan detik itu juga, cho kyuhyun telah melupakan nasib istrinya….

.

.

.

**(A/n)**

No more Ming DJ…..

He left sukira for his musical…..

.. I was crying when I heard about this….

I miss him so much, this is so sad. hope he will come back to sukira as soon as possible. Amin.

Keep support Sungmin! Lee Sungmin fighting! \0/

Much love for uri Lee Sungmin~ ;3;

.

Ps: give me feedback~ your reviews are always be waited ^^


End file.
